User talk:Bashenga123
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Bashenga123! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Arukana (talk) 13:18, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Hello Hello, i see you are new so first, welcome to ft fanon! I 'm looking at the first character you want to create, Leonidas Astreus and i specifically saw the magics. Your Arc of Destruction, Almighty Magic and Primordial Darkness and Light are going to be lost magics? If yes, you need Perchan's permission to create them. Also, i suggest that even if he will be a main character in the story you will create, don't make him overpowered. Have a nice time here.15:00, September 4, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Primordials Before we start, please sign your message and as for the Primordials, that depends. Technically, Primordial are not immensely powerful, they are powerful because they're the first beings to exist and the sole cause of creation. I have something of primordials commonly referred as the Light and the Darkness. These primordials are worship as the Primordial Deities in Eurasian mythology and religion. Primordial is commonly known n Greek mythology, however these gods are not much powerful as the second generation known as Titans and their third generation known as the Olympians. Progenitor, another race of mine are credited as the primordials of all races on Eurasia. Primordial Gods strength depends on the worship of their followers, so if made correctly, yes primordial gods can exist. So imo, primordial gods can exist, but calling them he most powerful is not accurate. As such, I also want to see your primordial gods if you are gonna make them, as it intrigues me on the deities on this site :) 02:57, September 16, 2019 (UTC). : There will be no crossovers, also if you have no actual idea or plan on how to make the primordials, best not to make them. As stated, crossover is strictly prohibited on this site. Also for the final time, sign your messages.If you got no idea on the purpse of the gods themselves, I recommend you don't make them then. Without a plan of action, it wont be good. 13:27, September 16, 2019 (UTC). Guardians of Artemyria Now, do NOT edit the Guardians of Artemyria for that is not your article. This be your first warning, seek out permission to edit it. 13:31, September 16, 2019 (UTC). : I'm going to say a no. For one, the One Magic is vague and that it stems from either darkness or the love of others. No for being the son of Ankhseram as he's despite having no appearance, is very major deity connecting to Zeref. Also Ash seems to taken over Elaine Pendragon, as such while rules apply no character can be claimed, Cherrial Arctic needs to speak to Ash has he/she been editing it. The race that created everything wont be allowed as there are various of deities on the site who helped in the creation (not Earth Land specific, but the continents themselves). There no need to make a race that made all things. :Besides, before you can officially publish the race, you need to give me the information (such as overview, history for examples). I need more then you said, but you can as long it does not affect everyone. This is why I kept my gods only to my continent Eurasia, so it will not interfer with any other canon, and that of canon lore. 07:41, September 17, 2019 (UTC). Primordial The problem is stating their the "strongest". In Canon, dragons had officially been shown to be the strongest race, hence why I am skeptical on the primordials being the strongest. Only "two" gods had officially appeared in the series, which one god was instantly (stupdily im my opinion) with one punch by a Dragon Slayer, and the second taken out by Sherria's Sky God Slayer Magic. Primordials should be in the same boat in that a god can be defeated by a God Slayer. On the background of gods is vague, but they be classified as a form of Celestial Spirit, so they be immortal. So, calling them the strongest is out of the question as the Light (one of my personal primordials) is not the strongest thing there is, because I am only using it as a object of worship. The primordials should be a object of worship, and not actual used within the world as the most powerful thing. That's what gods truly are, a being worshipped in mythologies and its connecting religion. If the primordials are not in some form of worship, what is the point in making them? I need a reason for these deities to exist, as without purpose means no meaning. But some of my ideas? I'm am currently with my own work, so I got no time to help you. I need to see you do it yourself and build some type of reasoning and purpose for the primordials before I get involved. And sign properly, simply add in this "~" four times, no name in between them 12:03, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Re: Primordials Besides, you can't make any gods as you do not have the requirements as you need one completed character, week of editing and 50 edits all together. 04:29, September 18, 2019 (UTC). Leonidas Astreus Change Leonidas Astreus from being a god, you have not gained approval nor reached the requirements to make it. Failure will result in deletion. Considering you didn't get officiall approval to make any actual gods, refrain from such and make a human or non-god-dragon character and complete that. 04:35, September 18, 2019 (UTC). Re: Guardians of Artemyria Do NOT edit this article again, next time you shall lead to a block to a degree of time. It is NOT yours. 05:16, October 4, 2019 (UTC)AtlantisUchiha (talk) 05:16, October 4, 2019 (UTC) You should put whatever user name was your old profiles on your user page as your former profile and why you don’t use it anymore. This way this doesn’t happen and so you don’t get hit with a block for account. Which is making multiple accounts without telling wikia you visit especially ones you often edit on.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:02, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Gods I may have either missed that part, however gods operate differently in Fairy Tail. As you can see, most of the gods have yet to actually appear, with only Chronos appearing. As such, gods shouldn't be affiliated with magical guilds, wizard saints, etc as they are more closely classified as Celestial Spirits. Along with that, you simply just need to tell me the name of the god and his/her goveronence before proceeding. Leonidas Astreus was written to be originally a god by you, but affiliated with organizations a god shouldn't even be affiliated to begin with. If you plan to make Leo a god, he will be treated as if he's a Celestial Spirit, and would be a entirely different character that require summoning or God Soul to exist within Earth Land. I plan to speak with Twilight on the creation of gods and make a policy concerning these powerful beings. However, you have not reached the requirements, read below :5.8: God Restrictions ― As of recent chapters in the Avatar arc, gods are now allowed. However, they cannot be capable of world-destroying feats or reality warping. They have to be flawed just like anyone else - no perfect beings are allowed. When users ask to create a god, they need to explain the god's background and how they were summoned to Earth Land -indeed, the only god we've seen was summoned. Also, gods are incapable of giving humans sentience or anything of the sort, the origins of man will remain unexplained as they are in canon. One will need 500 edits, a month of editing, and one complete character of a reasonable quality to achieve permission to create a god. Most of all, there will be no real world deities on the fanon. Anyone who wants to create a god, go ask Perchan for permission. By these requirements, you actually have yet to hit any of them, and will be declined until you made a character of completion with quality and 500+ edits. A word of advice, have the text in Leonidas Astreus to be under the template, it makes it look better. Haver anything the policy does not provide, ask away and I'll glady answer to the best of my ability. Article Unofficially but still, if you want to make a article, please add in something before publishing. Barbatos(AG) is published using the generic template, which if nothing is added soon shall be deleted. Advice, make a article with at least a introduction paragraph. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 11:49, October 29, 2019 (UTC)). : As it stands, Barbatos(AG) has almost no information. A paragraph summarizes the character. Example below; , infamously referred as and the , was an legendary human male , , , mage and captain in the Royal Navy. He's considered one of the most decorated naval officer in the Navy, having obtained every single madel with the exception to the Prisoner of War Medal. Having performe vast expeditions across unmapped territories of Earth Land's oceans, navigating through harsh seas that encountered multiple conflicts without many sea-faring hostiles, which he was able to map every corners of the world, gaining recognition as the greatest navigator of all time. This is a summary of James Cook, which is what Barbatos(AG) should have, along with the appropiate template. I am curious on what this character ease, but if it doesn't change with info added, it will be deleted. AtlantisUchiha (talk) 10:25, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Magi Ya can not use the name that also of the picture. IN this case, Ren Kouen can be not be used with his picture for it's deemed too crossover in Guardians of Artemyria. Eithe change the name or photo or punishments shall be given, this also extends to your Baal and Sinbad, change the names so it doesn't reflect off the Magi series, as it's too closely similar to the point of crossover. AtlantisUchiha (talk) 07:55, November 5, 2019 (UTC) : You articles such as Barbatos(AG) contains content taken directly from the Magi series, this includes, Baal. Change the obvious plagerism or these shall be deleted. AtlantisUchiha (talk) 07:57, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Last Warning Deleted or change either the name or appearaqnce of Ren Kouen in the Guardians of Artemyria, that is a direct violation to our crossover policy. If no action is taken, I shall remove this character myself, but will not delete the article itself. It's only the character that violated the crossover policy. By this your articles Barbatos and Baal are deleted due to it being TOO close to their original source, and the fact you're even using the same images from magi, which is considered too crossover. Take action now, or I will. 04:02, November 6, 2019 (UTC). : Simply change the names so it doesn't have any relations to the Magi series, and change the names of the different abilities so it doesn't seem a blatant copy and paste. Focalor would need to also change as it's the same thing (both character and design). This is crossover, you can not use that image unless you can change the name. The names for the abilities is good as it's different, but the name needs to change. As for Dantalion, he's different as the appearannce of the human, and not the djin, and Dantalion doesn't use magic that revolves around Summong or Take Over magic, and so wouldn't be using the djin's appearance. You however are using the names and djin of the magi series. Ya need to either use a different name, or a entirely different image outside of magi. Feliadorus de Glammerau is a perfect example for he uses the images of Sinbad and the djin forms, but he/she made it entirely different to fit his character. 04:13, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Give me sometime to review them and to make decisions.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:44, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Re: Magic Creation Thankfully we have someone that does the reveiwing on magic, go to and speak to him/her/othergenderpronounsofeministwontkillme so he/she/othergenderpronounsofeministwontkillme can help you get the magic you want finalized. As for the race, I'm gonna need more then the name, as you know Spartan is a class of Sparta citizenship granted special privileges. Until you give me more information on your Spartan race, I'll need to decline it. Spartans Seems good, but they shouldn't be "immensely powerful beings". Having greater the normal strength then humans is fine, but try not to make Spartans so overly powerful for the sake of them being powerful. Do not forget Spartans in ancient Greece were highly skilled combatants who not only used their physical strength but also tactics, rythum, strategy, many factors made the Spartans of Sparta great and powerful. 5x stronger the normal human is fine, just I find the iffy in your use of "immensely powerful" misused. Image Kinda a odd question considerin you had added and uploaded images to the site. Unless you mean specifically adding one to a template, it's eas. Lets take Whitebeard for example, to use his image and upload it, I'd head to the Guardians of Artemyria and click edit, copy and paste the file:Edward_Newgate_Anime_Infobox.png. I then head to the Whitebeard article, then place the file in the image section. Now, I do have concerns with Whitebeard such as his age. He's a human being, he's unable to live up to over 400 years old. Please change that aspect unless it be explained in a reasonable manner. I also fixed Whitebeard's template coding, it's was so messy it was honestly giving me a headache. Please review how I set up the template so you can use that format, it's easier on the eyes, and much easier to edit the desired information. Also the image is added by the follow within. Hope this helps. Late Sorry for the late reply. But before I say yes. Can you make just one of them first? To see how well you can format a Magic Page?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:06, January 10, 2020 (UTC)